The present invention relates to a measuring cell for measuring the contents of components present in slurries.
Generally the measuring of components present in a slurry is carried out by means of a measuring cell, where the slurry is conducted, via an inlet pipe, to a measuring chamber provided with a measuring window, and then conducted out via an outlet pipe. In the measuring chamber provided with a window, the slurry is subjected for instance to X-ray radiation in order to create the intensities caused by the various components contained in the slurry. In the previously known measuring cells, the slurry is generally conducted through the measuring chamber provided with a window so that the slurry is turbulent within the cell. When a rapid flow has been necessary in order to create turbulence, the flow has sometimes been conducted to pass by the measuring window, in which case the wearing of the window is great. Smaller velocities have also been used in the vicinity of the window, in which case the solid particles contained in the slurry have not given a reliable representation of the sample flow, which in part makes it more difficult to determine the contents of the various components. Measuring cells where the slurry is conducted into the measuring chamber through the side, so that the slurry flows directly towards the measuring window, have also been tried in the prior art. However, it has turned out that such a flow wears the measuring window a great deal, wherefore the same window cannot be used for a longer period of time.